Serena's Present
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Takes place after XYZ 022, Ash gives Serena a surprise present. Contains Spoilers from episode.
**Serena's Present**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my new Amourshipping fanfic. So this follows the events of the Serena becomes Ash episode, so it may contain spoilers. So as always enjoy the read everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

A few weeks had passed since the day Serena disguised herself as Ash to challenge a rocker and his Pikachu to a battle. When Ash fully came over his illness and got the details on what happened, he was surprised and a bit thankful for his childhood friend taking his place when he was sick. Ash had decided to think of a way to thank the Kalosian girl as an idea came into his mind, and it would require the help of his mom. When they had arrived at the next Pokémon Center, Ash was sitting on the bench looking all twitchy.

"Hey Ash," A voice spoke as he looked up to see Serena. "Are you alright?" She asked looking concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ash said as he got up. "I'm just waiting for something to arrive today." Serena was confused at his answer.

"Waiting, waiting for what?" She asked, but before Ash could answer, Nurse Joy walked up with a rectangular box in her arms.

"Excuse me Ash?" She asked as the two turned to face her. "I have a package here from your mother." She said as Ash smiled.

"About time." He said as he took the box. "Thanks Nurse Joy." He said as the nurse nodded as she walked back to her desk. Just then Clemont and Bonnie had just walked in after going to the local store for traveling supplies.

"Hey, Ash what's that you have in your arms?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a package from my mom." Ash said as he then turned to Serena. "And it's for you." He said as Serena was surprised.

"For me?" She asked as Ash nodded. "Wow, thanks Ash." She said taking the package.

"Just a little something for taking my place in that battle." Ash said as Serena then blushed.

"It-it was nothing Ash." She said. "You didn't have to do all this."

"But before you open that." Ash said as he then pulled out a card from his pants. "You might want to read this first." He said as Serena took the card from his hand and opened it. Serena gasped and then smiled when she read the short but sweet message.

 _Thanks for battling in my place Serena_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ash_

Serena was touched by his thank you card as he looked up at him.

"Well go on." He said gesturing her to open the box. Serena nodded and when she opened it, she placed a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"What is it Serena?" Bonnie asked as Serena then placed the box on the table and pulled out what appeared to be a shirt similar to Ash's but in pink. She then pulled out a hat, fingerless gloves, a black undershirt, pants and a pair of pink high top sneakers.

"I thought about how you helped me, and how you wore my clothes disguised as me for a Pokémon battle." Ash said as Serena looked at him. "You looked pretty good in it too." He said with a smile as Serena then blushed. "So I asked my mom if she can make a second one but in your colors, but it may be a bit big." He said as Serena then looked away Ash starting to look worried. "You don't like it?" He asked with a frown on his face as Serena turned to face him.

"No." She said as she then proceeded to hug him. "I love it!" She said as Ash hugged her back. They then broke the hug as Ash had a smile back on his face.

"Go on, try it on!" He encouraged her as she nodded as she ran into their borrowed room. When she came out everyone was amazed as she looked just like Ash.

"How do I look?" She asked as Ash faced her the two of them staring at each other.

"Like looking in a mirror." Ash answered as the two began to blush.

"Thank you." Serena answered there was continuing silence between the two. Suddenly the two began to erupt in a laughter and soon calmed down. "But seriously though thanks Ash." She said. "Although I may just do a blue one, then we'd really match." She said giving her childhood friend a playful nudge as the two of then laughed some more, Clemont and Bonnie joining in. But in the end, it was probably one of the greatest gifts Serena received from Ash.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this small little story. Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
